<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brb, we goin' viral by ambrosiaplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894356">brb, we goin' viral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease'>ambrosiaplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche af, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Osaaka, M/M, Mutual Pining, atsusuna - freeform, inconsistent usage ya and yer lol, just your typical friendzone shit haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu always wanted to go viral on social media so Suna made them go viral on social media.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brb, we goin' viral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's another offering to the atsusuna nation after being free from acad stuff.<br/>as usual, this is really self-indulgent and a typical word vomit but I really hope you guys will enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>🦊🦊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu is once again, confused because all his past relationships didn’t work. The longest relationship that he had was eight months but that was it. His girlfriend realized that maybe Atsumu was not that sincere with her and their relationship. He tried to ask for another chance and even an explanation to why they have to break up but the girl didn’t bother and just said to be happy with his best friend instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why is it always about his best friend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is sad about it because he really wants to celebrate anniversaries with his girlfriend but it always gets cut off pretty early. Atsumu even planned to have a bouquet of roses, colorful balloons inside the compartment of his car and a big teddy bear for a perfect anniversary surprise for Maiko just like those what he sees on Tiktok but it totally disappeared in front of his eyes when his girlfriend broke up with him. For Pete’s sake, Atsumu just wants to unleash the hopeless romantic side of him and become viral .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Rin! Maiko said I should be happy with you instead.” Atsumu sighs then plops his head on the table. He starts to get bothered if he is really the worst type of boyfriend a woman can encounter. His best friend turns to look at him for a while but gets his attention back to his phone quickly without feeling sorry since it is the fourth time something like this happened to Atsumu. Let's just say, Suna is so used to see Atsumu in his brooding self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She broke up with you on the 8th month? You two were closer to your first anniv, right? What is it this time? Don’t tell me it’s about being sincere again? I feel like a boyfriend rental crew now since another girl decided to return you in my custody.” Suna says unbothered, still looking at his phone screen. He does consider this as a natural occurence in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe? I even saved my allowance to treat her somewhere she likes and pursue my most romantic anniversary surprise to her. Well, I guess we should go to Samu, yes? I’ll just do what she said to me and that’s to be happy with you while we eat Onigiri Miya's fatty tuna rice balls.” Atsumu says, wiggling his eyebrows. He lays down beside Suna on the older’s bed, acting like he is not that affected or more like, he’s not acting at all. Same old situation with his past exes, same old way to move on with the help of his best friend’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, I owe Samu and Keiji again.” Suna whispers to himself. The three of them always bet on Atsumu if he will or will not successfully do his surprise anniversary plan to his girlfriend and go viral. He, of course, chose the former. Suna just wants Atsumu to achieve his peak teenage romance with Maiko.  “What?” Atsumu asks him before covering his face with Suna’s pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said Of course! Let’s eat a lot of onigiris until your hopes are up again to find another target who can spend your first anniversary with.” Suna assures his best friend beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon entering Osamu’s budget friendly onigiri place, Akaashi who happens to be Osamu’s boyfriend welcomes them with a soft captivating smile. No wonder Samu puts his boyfriend on the cash register.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another healing session for Atsumu, Rin-chan?” Akaashi winks at Atsumu before asking them if they will have their usual orders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, another girl just return this poor guy again for being the ‘not so ideal boyfriend’. Maybe I should implement the 'no return no exchange' policy next time.” Suna answers as a joke. He receives a pout from Atsumu with a playful punch on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoy Rintarou! Ya owe us this time. Doncha forget!” Osamu shouts from the kitchen after knowing that they have arrived. Suna hears but doesn’t bother to answer back because Atsumu might ask them what it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit on their usual place and order their usual fatty tuna and umeboshi rice balls. These are their so called comfort food and also happen to be the best sellers.</p>
<p>“Rin, let’s do a <em>meokbang </em>tonight! That's what they call it nowadays right?” Atsumu initiates to make an instagram live while they are eating. Suna lets his best friend do whatever he wants to do (knowing that Atsumu aspires to be an influencer/social media celebrity) and just gives him a nod thinking that his friend needs an outlet to move on from his latest breakup.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing this for Maiko to see, mhkay? I know that kind of stare, Rin.” Atsumu starts to set up his instagram live enthusiastically. He places his phone horizontally so that their whole table with the two of them are captured properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Howdy y'all! This is just a random live. If yer craving for some treats, go visit my baby bro’s budget friendly and yummy onigiri place! And no, this is not a paid ad. Look, here is the comfort set of food for the hungry souls. Onigiri Miya is indeed a heaven for yer tummy! 10/10 would recommend!” Atsumu grins at the screen before setting the food on their table. Suna, being the hungry friend because he forgot to eat his lunch earlier, starts to munch his onigiri without even saying anything on Atsumu’s live video.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for having this kind of company, ya know he’s a bit of a snob but Sunarin is nice, y’all.” Atsumu says, and pats Suna’s shoulder who is busy minding his carbs. He just smiles while staring at his unbothered best friend for a few seconds but then realizes that he’s doing an IG live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both start eating their extra newly cooked Ochazuke. Atsumu stops checking his phone because this is the soup that completes their comfort food. He even ignores the messy grains of rice on his face. Suna sees it and wipes it with his finger without using any tissue like it’s one of the natural things to do for Atsumu.</p>
<p>“Still eating like a kid. Don’t forget, you’re live right now. Your home economics’ teacher will get mad when she sees this.” Suna says before he continues sipping the broth on his Ochaowl bzuke. Atsumu doesn’t mind what Suna did but feel bothered after seeing the comments showing on his live video, mostly from their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Hellomotoya: </b>Just date you two! enough with the bs thing called ‘we’re just best of friends who always hangs out but can’t live without each other’ #WHIPPED</p>
<p><b>Koutarou____b: </b>When will I get invited Tsum-tsum? You promised to take me there? It’s always you two im mad at u both! well..enjoy the onigiri as you regretti that you guys are eating without meeeee!!!!!</p>
<p><b>Aranawalk: </b>Dang! is that rinrin wiping your messy mouth? don’t be a kid and sort it out hahahahahahahahah what a baby eew</p>
<p><b>Chantoking: </b>When will you realize something Atsumu? Will you wait for Sunarin to be in a relationship? Well, that’s pretty lame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna is not in the mood to look and say something on Atsumu’s live, not even interested to check the comments so Atsumu decides to exit his IG live since their friends already infiltrate the comment section with nonsense comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you stop the live?” Suna asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahm, all the comments were nonsense so I stopped. Let’s just eat in peace and savor the real food for the inari gods.” Atsumu reasons out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu always ignores what their friends used to say on how close he and Suna are as best friends. He just feels comfortable and loves hanging out with his friend because the brunette is blunt enough and pretty straightforward to make his life less shittier, and at the same time, has the same wavelength as him. Suna knows how to deal perfectly with the Miya twins that it will pass as unusual skill for not getting fed up being with Osamu and Atsumu for a decade. He is annoyed after remembering the comments of their friends because of this sudden wake up call. Kita's comment about Suna being in a relationship gives a slight pang in his chest. He doesn't want to admit that it could be a jealousy so he just shrugs it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Atsumu, stop with the nonsense.</em> He says to himself in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna notices him and says that he’s no longer eating his food. His best friend open his soda for him to drink. While doing so, Atsumu can’t help not to stare at Suna's subtle caring gesture. This is supposed to be a normal thing between the two of them. Suna is the one who usually prepares their food or drinks ever since Osamu seldomly hangs out with them. That's why Suna looks like he is older than Atsumu. He should stop feeling this kind of weird tingling sensation on his chest and try to ease his stomach for doing several somersaults. Oh man, he’s totally fucked. He remembers all the final messages his exes said to him with the same thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Be sincere and honest to your true feelings and just be happy with your best friend. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always admits how precious Suna is to him. His favorite person after his twin brother became even more special because Suna, even it’s not that noticeable, helps him with everything like how he make not so bad decisions in life, what to eat, recommends compatible skincare to maintain his natural glow without any breakouts and tries to set him with a potential girlfriend from his large network because he wanted to celebrate anniversary surprises. Atsumu also aspires to be that trending “ideal boyfriend”. Well, it is still a trend for the teens and young adult men to have cute girlfriends. Well, Atsumu doesn’t know if he still wants Suna to help with the last one. Maybe not anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat your food while it’s still hot or I will tell Osamu you’re already fed up with his cooking.” Suna breaks the unfolding of realizations happening in Atsumu’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin, please don’t get a girlfriend yet.” Atsumu says, thinking that he kept it all in his head, unconsciously slips from his mouth. Suna just laughs it off because it sounds so hilarious.</p>
<p>“After your experiences with your past girlfriends, you don’t have to say that to me because I don’t have any plans. Knowing what you’ve been through having one is enough for me. So no worries. But can I consider getting a boyfriend instead?” Suna explains without losing his smile, teasing the blond beside him. Atsumu on the other hand, starts to feel something unusual with that kind of smile and the thought that his best friend for a decade is considering having a boyfriend. His mind even betrays him by thinking that it’s okay as long as it’s him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fuck Rin? please no!” Atsumu whines, once again betrayed his own self letting it slip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miya Atsumu, I didn’t raise you to be a homophobe.” Suna says in a straight voice but the playful glint in his eyes are present. He knows Atsumu didn't mean to sound like that but he just loves to tease everyone with his serious expression, especially Atsumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it like that.” Atsumu panics after he hears what the other says. “I know—” Suna tries to say something but gets cut off again by Atsumu. “Please don’t get a boyfriend too. Unlike you, I’m not yet ready to let any other man borrow you from me.” Atsumu snaps. He may sound a little selfish but there’s a strong fear of being set aside by Suna that pushed him to say that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine fine, now eat your food. You know me, Tsum. I am not yet ready as well. I still have an annoying friend to raise because Osamu left me with you because apparently he found his “the one”. Okay? Now, say ah!” Suna says it seriously as he gets the last onigiri on the plate  and feeds it to  Atsumu.</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m still older than ya! And also promise me that yer not gonna leave the hot and gorgeous singles club when Samu and Keiji celebrated their <em> weeks</em>arry.” Atsumu replies before eating the onigiri on Suna’s hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah right, but that club was no longer active when the captain named Miya Atsumu got a girlfriend the next day because he wanted to get even with his twin. What a clown!” Suna doesn’t back down from this conversation as he knows that he owns this round. He stands up and walks to the counter to ask Akaashi for his favorite dessert, strawberry flavored Chuupet. Atsumu just let his best friend go without saying anything after because what Suna has said is true. He remembers that night where he did contact and asked the girl who confessed to him to be his girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Why so stupid, Atsumu? </em>He asks himself after realizing that what he asked Suna earlier was a selfish and stupid move. Atsumu knows that behind Suna’ expressionless and indifferent face and  blunt personality, he is a good friend who looks after him and his brother. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>A night before Atsumu’s birthday, around 10 o’clock, Suna visits his best friend’s dorm. Atsumu is now chilling on his bed scrolling his foryoupage on Tiktok when Suna lays down beside him. He finds it a natural thing because Suna sleeps in his room once a week after his evening class or they both barge on Samu and Akaashi’s shared apartment when they don't have any food left in their fridges. Atsumu doesn’t mind it at all since his best friend has extra clothes and a toothbrush in his bathroom. Komori, Atsumu’s original roommate, accepted this fact a long time ago and also treats him as a roommate. Little did Atsumu know, before Suna lay down beside him, the brunette set an alarm a minute before midnight. So when the clock strikes twelve, Suna will face Atsumu and greet him loudly on his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday Miya Atsumu! I, Rintarou, is the first one to greet you. Same as last year! Beat it y’all!” Suna doesn’t even notice that he said it cutely, looking all proud because of his record.</p>
<p>“Rin, ya don’t have to compete with yerself. Ya know yer always the first one who greets me and ya know who’s always the first for me. Ayt?” Atsumu looks at his friend with sincereity hoping that his best friend will see it. Suna makes something special for his birthday yearly after planning their annual hilarious prank with their other friends. </p>
<p>“Yeah I know, but I have a reputation to keep, yes? I know your mom is always the first in your life, you mama’s boy! but I promised her to take care of her twins but since someone is already taking good care of Samu, I got stuck with you, sadly.” Suna explains, of course with a slight teasing. Atsumu can’t help not to stare at those glinting fox eyes as Suna speaks a lot. He knows that Suna used to talk a lot whenever he is already sleepy so he stops Suna’s rumblings before Atsumu betrays his own self again and kisses the person who is always the first one for him (aside from his mom of course).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu, Atsumu and Suna became friends in high school. Suna was only a year younger than the twins but the latter became their Math tutor because of his impeccable calculations and problem solving skills. Atsumu and even Osamu sucked at maths (runs in the genes, whenever they reasoned out) so he was not sure how they even passed. Well, he already thanked Suna, their farm’s caretaker’s newphew for helping him to find the Xs and Ys of life. Good thing his mother decided to live in their ancestral house near the farm during their high school years after his father relocated overseas for work. This was the first blessing in disguise for him because he met his best friend who is definitely for keeps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin, ya speak too much. Let’s just go to sleep for real because yer gonna treat ya birthday boy tonight. Yes?” Atsumu slowly puts his arms around Suna and hugs him before closing his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If being Suna's best friend will let them be like this forever, then he will no longer mind setting aside his awakened feelings for his best friend and just be filled with contentment with their out of this world<em> ‘platonic’ </em>friendship with a lot of bickerings and teasings in tow. However, he suddenly can’t sleep because of the musky scent from Suna’s hair. His favorite scent on Suna’s smooth brunette hair keeps on lingering on his nose as Suna’s head is leaning on his chest. How can he not mind his feelings and accept that he is just a friend? Well, he has all night to think while smelling his best friend’s hair who is sleeping soundly after succeeding his mission to greet Atsumu a happy birthday the earliest. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Atsumu wakes up alone on his bed without his best friend’s presence beside him but he knows where Suna is right now. His best friend is pretty much known as the guy who knows the latest gossip and hottest tea in their campus next to Oikawa and Hanamaki who both graduated last year and left the title all to himself. He is not in the same dormitory with Atsumu but he is closer with the students who are living there because he is always hanging out with Atsumu. He exits his room and proceeds to the common area wherein the couches, tables and television are located. Suna is there slouching on one of the couches while focusing so much on his mobile phone with a frown on his face like it’s a matter between life and death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya didn’t wait for me to wake up before ya go here...” Atsumu pouts as he sits beside Suna who is still busy playing, not even acknowledging his existence. “Hoy Rin! It’s my birthday, remember? Aren’t ya bringing me the triple Bs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Suna answers, Komori flops on the other side of Suna. “Best Blowjob in Bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breakfast in bed, you shithead!” Atsumu answers in a defensive tone that makes Komori smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t that the same?” His roommate continues to tease the birthday boy who is starting to blush. Atsumu throws the nearest pillow at Komori but the latter only gives him his signature annoying laugh just to tease him even more. He just leans his head on Suna’s shoulder while Komori does the same on the other side. The two of them maximize the width of their friend’s shoulders who is still engrossed on his on going game. It takes a minute after Suna feels the heaviness on his shoulders. Komori is currently watching an episode of Brooklyn 99 on his phone while his best friend stares blankly as his phone screen since Atsumu is not really a fan of mobile games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah yah yah! I know you guys are my friends and I’m that “somebody” to lean on but why do you have to lean on me at this hour when I’m playing the game of my life! I’m almost on my legendary kill now! Once Karina dies I’m gonna kill the two of you.” Suna says flatly. After a few seconds, a voice over in Mobile Legends shouted victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we won, no one will die here.” Suna shrugs to get away from Atsumu and Komori but the two are like slugs that can’t be easily removed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get away from me, dumbos. Do I look like a couch to the two of you? Yah!” Suna starts to be annoyed but Atsumu doesn't remove his head away from Suna’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah, Komori, get away from Rin-chan!” Atsumu says, now with his eyes closed but his roommate ignores him. The brunette man in the middle can’t take it anymore so he stands up from the couch and walks to the dining area where Kunimi and Kenma are currently sitting. These two are his gaming buddies because they both love playing mobile games and can totally live and stay inside their room just to play games on their phones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more rank game? Kunimi likes to be Epic III right? ” Suna says nicely. Both Kunimi and Kenma nod and smile at him, reciprocating Suna's friendly gestures. “Yup, we need some help! Kuroo always trash-talks us when you’re not in our team. So we always report him at the end of the game.” Kunimi says without even taking away his sight from his phone screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahm, who’s trash-talking who?” Kuroo looks like he just woke up. He grins widely even though his eyes are not yet fully open after seeing Suna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu is currently staring at them from afar. He is now leaning on Komori’s shoulder but sits properly after seeing Kuroo, the handsome looking guy from room 101 approached Suna with that big annoying smile. He can’t help not to press his lips flat as his chest flinches as he sees Suna talk back to Daniel like they're already close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komori does notice it and gives him a deep sigh. “My birthday wish for you is confidence to confess. Happy birthday, roomie!”  Atsumu sighs in return. He looks at Komori in defeat. How come most of their friends knows his feelings for his best friend? “Thanks, dude. Am I really that obvious?”</p>
<p>Komori stares at the birthday boy’s face with a smug. “Is that even a question, Captain Obvious? Oh wait, you're no longer a captain. You're already the CEO of being obvious! Suna is not a dense type of a person in my observation so I’m sure that he knows too.”</p>
<p>“No, that can’t be. He doesn’t know because he only treats me as his best friend because of his promise to my mom way way back and Samy didn't give him any choice so he's stuck with me. It sucks, yes but it’s for the better.” Atsumu’s number one priority right now is their friendship. He doesn’t want to ruin it just because of his no longer platonic feelings for his best friend and doesn't want to reach the point where both of them will be in an awkward situation when Osamu asks them to have their traditional get-together and sleepovers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm dumb but now I know why you're the dumber one. Your mom or even Osamu didn't point a gun on Suna's head to do that. That's his choice, to be stuck and take care of you. I'm outta here. Good luck with that pining shit, Tsum.” Komori pats his roommate’s back before leaving. He looks one last time at his best friend having a good time playing with Kenma, Kunimi and Kuroo at the dining table. Who would have thought that Suna are both his extremes? He was so excited and ecstatic because of his best friend’s greeting last night. Now, he feels like shit getting all jealous over some petty things because he wants Suna all to himself today since it’s his birthday. He decides to go back to his room before his jealousy meter will reach apex anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After two rank games, Suna stops and bids goodbye to his gaming buddies. They even requested for another game but Suna promised to play later tonight. He has a birthday boy to attend to and returns to check Atsumu on the couch but the latter is no longer there, even Komori. His eyes wander around the common area looking for his best friend but he can’t find him. Suna finds this chance to prepare Atsumu's breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is pitched dark inside Atsumu’s room. He is lying on his bed, nursing the tiny jealousy in his heart and waiting for it to die down. Suna should be there for him since it’s his birthday but the older is outside playing with the others. He can’t avoid this kind of emotion, that's why he needs to condition himself, learn how to conceal, don’t feel and don’t let Suna know, trying to pull a whole Queen Elsa on his best friend. Atsumu hears the creak of his door that makes his lips curl into a small smile. He knows it’s none other than the person he wants to be with on his special day. The pang of jealousy earlier is now vanishing. Yes, Suna as both extremes of him still stands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell of fried bacon and egg spreads in Atsumu’s tiny room. He knows that familiar smell, the smell of the food only Suna can prepare because they don’t have the cooking skill since Samu got it all. He knows that it’s for him but trying his best not to stand up and run to Suna because he remembers what Komori said to him earlier. He is too obvious for expressing far from being platonic feeling to his best friend that even their other friends have noticed for a long time now. Atsumu remains with his eyes closed and doesn’t move not until Suna turns on the light and sings him a happy birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday Tsumu! Stand up and don’t sleep on this extra special breakfast aka the only food I can prepare on my favorite special day!” Suna says sincerely that makes his heart go haywire.</p>
<p><em> Wait, did I hear it correctly? On his favorite special day? Meaning Rin’s favorite day is my birthday? No, maybe my ears have gone deaf because of too much unexpressed feelings. </em> Atsumu is screaming silently in his head with, still not moving at all on his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah, I know you’re awake. Sit down so I can place this tray on your bed. My arms are tired from holding this just so you know.” Suna kicks the side of Atsumu’s bed because he can’t tap him with his busy hands. Atsumu sits down, stretching like he was really sleeping before Suna arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The food tray is so special because of how it was presented. It has a nice plating, instead of the usual almost burnt bacon, there is a perfectly fried bacon and sunny side up egg and there’s a miso soup that makes him even more touched. Suna places the tray in front of the birthday so he can start to dig in. Atsumu is touched with all the food prepared for him because he also knows how lazy Suna can be. If Atsumu would be asked what does he really wanted to do, he would definitely hug Suna without thinking twice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too much awe in your face, I see. Don’t you dare tell me you’re already full just by looking at it because I didn’t bring these for you to stare at! Chop chop and eat! ” Suna is back from his nagging self. Who would have thought that Suna's lazy low baritone voice is considered the sweetest on Atsumu's ears?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you eat me instead, Rin?” Atsumu says unconsciously as he sits properly, not until he realizes something about what he has said. “I mean, eat with me, Rintarou!” Atsumu corrects himself as if his friend will let it pass. Suna just smirks and sits in front. “Maybe some other time, but taste the miso soup first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu is not hallucinating anymore. He heard it clearly. Is Suna teasing him right now? Is Komori right about Suna knowing what he feels because he’s too obvious? He is now bombarding himself with questions in his mind. Suna notices him zoning out again. but goes back to his sane self when his best friend tries to feed him.</p>
<p>Why does it have to be this hard for Atsumu? He is on the verge of melting because of every time the other feeds him. There are times when Suna treats him like the most annoying man on earth or the pain in the ass, usually when they are with their common friends but his best friend admitted that he is the only pain on his ass. Sometimes Suna treats him like he is the younger one that needs to be taken care of. The way Suna treats him is both good and bad thing for Atsumu. Good, in a way that Suna is only like this to him but at the same time bad because he wants more from his best friend. He is almost the same age as Suna so he wants his friend to see him as a man. Atsumu is waiting for the other to realize it by himself because just like what he always says, Atsumu can't take a risk just to ruin their almost decade long friendships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna is all eyes on him, anticipating as he tastes the miso soup, waiting for the birthday boy's reaction. Atsumu gives his sincere smile after a few seconds saying that he loves the miso soup as it tastes like what his mom used to cook at home.</p>
<p>“Didja make this? It tastes like mom’s! Ah, I love this so much” Atsumu will be blind before his birthday ends because of Suna's sudden triumphant smile after hearing what he said. He continues to slurp his soup like there’s no tomorrow. Suna giggles, too proud for making him happy with his very own version of miso soup. “Does it really taste the same? I asked her how to cook it when she made one for my birthday last year and said that she always makes this on your birthday! It took me time to make one with the same taste as your mom’s. I even asked Samu for help.” </p>
<p>Atsumu gives him a soft yet serious stare. Suna makes everything so easy for him and always does everything to make him happy. His chest is so close to explode with too much emotions, mixed emotions rather that needs to be kept on his own. Atsumu is overwhelmed, ecstatic and at the same time, scared because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. He wants to shout, express what he really feels in front of Suna; wants to cry right now but needs to finish the food. Suna doesn’t want any wasted food on his watch.</p>
<p>“Thank you Rin. I don’t feel homesick because I consider you as my home. Well ya know, aside from Samu.” Atsumu says in all honesty. At least he can say something like this to Suna as his best friend without being obvious. He deserves a pat on his back for concealing his true feelings for the nth time. The smile of Suna changes into pressed lips that makes Atsumu stop his breathing. He didn’t fuck up, did he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Tsum. Remember we’ve been each other's home when we arrived here in Tokyo to study?” Suna replies, staring softly at Atsumu. He likes Suna in general but there is something tickling in his chest whenever his best friend is all serious and sincere. His heart exceeds the normal bpm because of the happenings this morning without any rigorous exercises.  </p>
<p>Why is it too hard to hug his best friend right now? Atsumu is too tired feeling all of these at once. This is the perfect time to distance himself, to downplay whatever his feeling, to condition himself that he’s just Suna’s best friend and nothing else. He needs to do these things on his own because everything that his best friend does makes him go berserk and fall in love even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s your wish, birthday boy?” Suna asks, initiating a new topic because Atsumu is zoning out again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin, I don’t want to find a girlfriend to celebrate anniversaries with. I’m no longer interested. So, my wish is just to be happy with ya, I guess?” Atsumu's voice almost falters, looking so tired from all the failed relationships he experienced without realizing what the said, betraying his own self once again. He is about to say something for damage control but Suna feeds him a piece of bacon.</p>
<p>“You wish to be happy with me, yet you look so pale and sick right now like my existence makes you nauseous. Just tell me if you’re sick of seeing my face, Atsumu.” Suna with his innate poker says with a smirk at the end. Aside from betraying himself, Atsumu sucks at choosing his word properly. He doesn't know what to say anymore without being misunderstood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, not!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why do you act like that?” Suna raises his eyebrow while waiting for Atsumu to answer him. The latter doesn’t know how and what to answer because he can no longer think of something for another damage control because his mind is uncontrollable and he himself is the damage. Atsumu is trying so hard to read Suna’s expressions if he’s pissed, disappointed or just teasing the hell out of him. His best friend looks at him like he is waiting for Atsumu to say something and makes him nervous to the point that he is now losing his appetite to finish his birthday breakfast in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Try to be calm or else yer doomed, yeah?  </em>His inner self reminds himself. Atsumu just needs to think straight or he might betray himself again by confessing his feelings for Suna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just, ya know, tired.” Atsumu knows that his answer doesn’t make any sense. Komori is right. He totally hates Komori for being right this time. Maybe Suna knows about what he’s hiding and what he totally feels. With that thought in mind, there is a part of him hopes Suna feels the same way and is just waiting for him to confess too.</p>
<p>“Tired of what? Tired of me or tired of suppressing your feelings to the point that your hypothalamus will no longer respond?” Suna can’t help not to raise his voice on the other out of disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu starts to feel cold like someone throws a bucket of iced water at him. Suna is no longer joking and there’s a visible disappointment on his best friend’s face. He is totally confused why Suna is acting like that but there is a pinch of hope in his head that maybe, just maybe, Suna is waiting for him to open up what he truly feels for a long time just like him. Atsumu is also aware that the brunette is too far from being dense just like what Komori noticed. All of what’s happening right now inside his room (with his  unattended food) between the two of them does make sense to Atsumu. There’s no way out, no damage control to clear this tension. It’s either he keeps on saying nonsensical things that will drain Suna’s remaining patience for him or just confess and watch their friendship for almost a decade crumble down right before his own two eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Might as well fuck it up, Miya </em> . <em> Just cry it out on Samu when it goes south. </em> Atsumu chooses the latter as his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck! Rin, you know I will never get tired of you. I’m just tired of keeping it all to myself. I don’t even know how to keep these feelings in the first place so yeah, look at me, failing how to even hide them away from you.” Damage is the one controlling Atsumu now as he speak. He no longer needs a truth serum for him to say what he truly feels. Suna sighs, takes away the tray from the bed and puts it on the ground.</p>
<p>“Okay, I have all the time to listen.” Suna mutters then moves beside Atsumu. They are both slouching on the bed’s headboard. Atsumu doesn’t know what to say as he can feel the chill in his body because his best friend whom he adores is so near to him, shoulder to shoulder. “Atsumu, we’re now doing this because of your wish so you better let it all out while my patience is still in tuck.” Suna continues in a serious way as possible.</p>
<p>“Rin, I’m…” Atsumu’s mind is unstable. Earlier, he had decided to distance himself from Suna, to conceal his assumed one-sided feelings but look at him now, trying to get ready for his impromptu confession. He is about to face his doom because of his own betrayals and poor decision making skills to himself. “...I’m sorry. I’m just scared. I don’t know what to do once ya know my real feelings, I don’t know what to do once ya leave me. Fuck, I can’t even imagine myself without ya .”</p>
<p>“Seriously, Atsumu? You know that I already know about that “feelings” of yours but you keep on dating girls because that anniversary surprise mission just to get distracted. You know that I’m not dense and you can’t hide anything from me but what are you doing right now? You keep on hurting yourself, suppressing those 'unwanted' feelings. You’re hurting yourself, assuming that it’s just one-sided but it’s not.” Suna speaks in the most serious tone. It’s been a long time since he heard this kind of voice from his best friend. Atsumu can’t move nor say anything because again, what Suna has said is true. As usual, he is silent the whole time Suna is talking, absorbing all the things he just heard. His mind is now on the verge of short circuiting for too much emotion, information, and tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you even wonder how I feel? If our feelings are mutual? Do you even consider my feelings in the first place? I know you’re scared but you know what? I’m already used to be scared, even more scared than you because one day, maybe one day, you’ll gonna realize that everything you feel about me is not real, and you’re just in love with the thought thatwe’ve been together for a long time and it might change when you find someone who will catch your attention again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Wait, Is that a confession? Is Rin confessing what he feels.. </em>Atsumu is waiting for his mind to shut down and faint, specifically on Suna’s chest. He no longer wants to see his best friend to be this hurt because of his stupidity and selfishness. Suna is always there for him, making sure he’s having fun, doesn't feel alone and far from self-destruction. How could Atsumu do this to his best friend for so long? He is too scared to even think of what Suna might feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu looks at Suna with an apologetic gaze, not even bothered how Suna is too bright in his eyes because of that loose yellow t-shirt added to the glow of the latter’s pale white skin, looking back at him and waiting for his turn to say something. Now that this is no longer a one-sided thing, Atsumu needs to man up and show Suna that his feelings are more than real. Suna will never be a part of his hyperfixations. For Atsumu, Suna is the constant in his life. And this time, on his birthday, Atsumu will say everything to Suna. This is the perfect time to set aside their fears, clear the tension and misunderstandings and cut the pining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin, I know yer fed up with me saying sorry but I still am. I don’t know what to say. I can’t even believe everything that is happening right now. I don’t even know if these were real…or I am just imagining this conversation in my mind” Suna is about to say something when Atsumu stops him, pressing his forefinger on the other’s lips. “I waited for ya to finish. Ya hafta respect equality. Ouch!” Right after what he said, Suna bites his finger in return but doesn't continue to butt in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya have no idea how much I’m trying to keep myself sane right now, Rin. I’ve been so stupid for the past months hurting ya, hurting the others I’ve dated only to avoid falling even more but look where am I now? I ended up deeper. I don’t wanna be a burden, so even I know to myself that yer the least dense person in the world, I just turn a blind eye for the sake of not ruining our friendship. Coward as fuck, I know” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu might be hearing someone from the common area, shouting <em> ‘Fuck friendship, when you want to fuck your friend for a long time’ </em> that makes him stop talking. Suna pokes him on his chest to continue like he’s telling Atsumu not to mind whatever he’s hearing outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be just yer best friend. Samu can take that title. I want ya to see me as a man, yer man. When they keep on teasing me about the possibility of you having a boyfriend who is not me, I go nuts, knowing that ya have so many friends and can win via landslide on any student council elections. Please don’t doubt my feelings for ya. Being scared is the last thing I want ya to feel because of me. Yer like a brother to me, a best friend but yer the first and last person who I love and will love? I don't even outed myself but ya just knew it all along. I don’t have anything to hide from you, why am I even talking?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are still several noises from people outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Then shut up and kiss him!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Say I love you already!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you gonna shut up and kiss me or you’ll say you love me first then I’ll respond that I love you too with a kiss?” Suna says, now with his infamous smirk on his face. Atsumu feels something is not right but he’ll never miss this chance to kiss the one he truly loves for a long time. Enough with pining, he’s been waiting to kiss those soft thin lips since forever. He doesn’t want to admit until now that one of the reasons he didn’t get what Suna was saying during their tutoring sessions way back in high school was him being so distracted with those thin lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Rin.” Atsumu enunciates every word, as he stares softly at Suna who is gazing back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so the hot and gorgeous singles club is no longer existing because the captain and vice-captain are both taken. I love you too, Tsum.” Suna says his piece before giving his best friend turned boyfriend a languid kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Fucking finally!”</em> This time, Atsumu hears it loudly together with the claps and whistles like all the people are cheering about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are they so noisy outside? Is there a public mobile legend match again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, babe. They’re watching the new viral couple on IG live.” Suna answers him with his naughty smile and giggles. Atsumu is still confused not until his boyfriend stands up, walks to his study table to get something. Suna runs back on his bed and sits beside him, holding his phone horizontally like he’s recording himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So yeah, that’s finally it. Go back to your different lives people. I got this covered. If you had a bet before, I will get my shares soon!” Suna says in front of his phone, having his IG live and leans his head on Atsumu’s shoulder so both of them will fit on the screen. Atsumu looks at the screen, seeing so many comments from most of the people who live in their dorm, their schoolmates, he also sees the name of his exes congratulating them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu is found dead in the ditch.” Suna says, holding his phone in front of them, and leaves a chaste kiss on Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu becomes dumbfounded for a few seconds. “If yer also in that ditch, then maybe, yes.” Atsumu retaliates, gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips. Suna is too competitive and kisses him deeply in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t allow exhibitionists in this dorm. Stop with your IG live now.” Komori shouts outside the door with matching consecutive knocks on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then stop watching us because we allow people to voyeur!” Suna shouts back. Atsumu acts scandalously after hearing what his boyfriend (wow, that escalated quickly) said to their roommate. “Are we really..” Atsumu says shyly, hiding his face on Suna's chest. The latter laughs and looks at him fondly.</p>
<p>“Nope…” Suna teases him then faces his phone to end his viral IG live. “...I will keep this birthday boy to myself guys. Probably gonna give him the explicit Triple B? Right Komori? And a gentle reminder, don’t go near this room after this live.” Suna winks before ending the live video.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna is almost friends with each and everyone in Atsumu’s dorm from freshmen to seniors. Most of them have the same ‘plain bullshit and we don’t buy it’ kind of reaction whenever Atsumu keeps on saying that they are just ‘best of friends'. Honestly, he’s almost fed up with three things in general: the same reaction over and over again from their friends; sincerity issues of Atsumu’s ex-girlfriends ; and on how Atsumu reacts on the first two things. He just knows how Atsumu thinks. For him, the blond twin is like an open book, too transparent to the point that he knows if there’s something bothering him. Atsumu is too obvious when he’s sad, excited or just plain bored and just want to laze around. He doesn’t really know how he became aware to what his best friend is thinking but it just went like that. He remembers those times when Atsumu wanted to experience anniversary celebration and surprises so he could post them on Facebook to go viral. Atsumu is too gullible and will get easily influenced by the people or things around him but ends up dropping them all at once when he finds other interesting things that caught his attention. Suna has been considerate to Atsumu since the day they first met when he tutored the twins way back in high school and maybe he will still be like that until Atsumu finds a certain thing or a person that makes him settled and at the same time, happy.</p>
<p>When Atsumu met Maiko, Suna thought that she was the perfect girl that Atsumu would keep. She was a nice girl who always supported his best friend all throughout. He even thought that this was the start of his best friend’s glory days of being in a relationship and during those days, Suna distanced himself and let Atsumu decide his own relationship and how it would work. He was only there to give advice and ideas for whatever his best friend wanted to do, just like a mom, yes, a mom. Eight months was considered a long one in Atsumu’s case but Suna saw the same thing that he noticed in the past relationships his best friend had. He felt bad for Maiko because he realized that Atsumu was more likely at fault why the two broke up. Atsumu chose him over his past girlfriends so he ended up scolding him to spend more time with his girlfriend or might as well become single forever since he was just being a jerk. At first, Suna thought that Atsumu was just used to being with him. Drunk Atsumu is always vocal to Suna that meeting him was one of the best things that happened in his life. Suna also observed that every break up, Atsumu was far from being bothered and just asked him why he had to be in a relationship when he had him. Suna answered back with <em> ‘Because you want to experience trivial things that you don’t really want in the first place’ </em>. Then Atsumu will just smile at him and ask for a cuddle on his own bed. This had became a cycle that he wanted to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna plated the breakfast in the kitchen when Komori approaches him. The latter was about to steal a piece of bacon when Suna slapped his hand with chopsticks. “That’s not for you.” Komori gave up right away, decided to tease the brunette. “Oh right, it’s for your BF. I know. Cool, cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and scram!” Komori laughed a little then shifted into his serious mode, staring at Suna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Do you like me now? Have you been converted?” Suna said, opening the lid of his thermos so he could put the miso soup in the bowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t swing that way. But I’m curious about something.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna galnced at Komori waiting for the latter to spill it already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we’ve been friends for a while now because you only go to your own dorm to sleep but most of the time you’re here with us but that’s not the case. My point is, you always know what’s going on around you because you like to observe, observe people in general like you knew that Kunimi liked Kenma and Kunimi was shocked because you were right and that moment when Lev had been hiding something from us then you found out he’s been hiding a cat in his room, because of some residues of coco crumble litter near his door? You even know that I'm straight even though I look like this because you just feel it? And-” Komori told everything without any pause but got cut off by Suna. “Come on, Komori, don’t beat around the bush, Spill the tea!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Since you’re not dense enough, I’m 100% sure that you know Atsumu’s feelings from the start and just turn a blind eye about it because you’re...newsflash, best of friends. Yeah.” Komori could definitely keep up with Suna for being straightforward without any underlying statement and of course, being observant. Suna ignored Komori beside him, continously preparing the food. “Yeah, tell me about the dilemma of mutual pining. You know what? I always think that falling in love with your best friend is the cliche among cliches and it only happens in wattpad stories and original netflix films but I guess I’m wrong because it’s happening in front of my own two tantalizing eyes.” Komori continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna was done preparing Atsumu's breakfast when he looked back at Komori who was patiently waiting for his reaction. He knew that Komori’s patience was decreasing, what more his? “Good thing you’re not a cat or else you’ll probably be dead for a long time for being too curious. Yeah, I’ve been living with that dilemma for a while. I think I’m used to that mutual pining shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, Sunarin! I’m not here doing all the talking about your unresolved feelings that hide in that ‘just friends’ banner. Aren’t you tired?” Komori frowned, disappointed after hearing Suna’s answer.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have an IG live later when I go to your room to bring this breakfast for Atsumu. Gather the people in the common area and watch it all together. Okay?” Suna smirked, looking at Komori who got dumbfounded for a second, absorbing what Suna said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komori covered his mouth with his hand, becoming too excited about whatever Suna was planning. He just felt like Suna got it covered and probably makes Atsumu taste his own medicine. This is gotta be big, ineed. “Wah! Sunarin, please tell me I’m thinking it correctly. Fucking finally, you two!”</p>
<p>“Love your telepathy, Komori. Well, please anticipate the IG live of the century that will happen in a bit.” Suna winked before bringing the tray to his best friend’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guyssssssss! Spare me your time. I’m gonna announce something interesting, more interesting than Princes Harry and Williams’ royal weddings combined!” Komori ran excitedly to the common area to spread the news. Suna heard Komori’s loud voice gathering their friends in the common area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Suna entered Atsumu’s room, he put down the tray first to get his phone, opened his Instagram to access the live feature. He even heard Komori’s ‘he’s now live guys!’ from the common area.</p>
<p>“Hi guys! Well, keep the people coming! So I said to Komori that I’m having a live right now to surprise Atsumu on his birthday today? It’s like a secret cam but nope, it's a prank. Imagine Atsumu’s reaction once he knows that I’m the first one to go viral before him? Okay, I’m gonna put my phone first in my pocket, Am I saying too much?” Suna started his IG live with almost 80 viewers, half of them were from this dorm. He opened the door slowly to avoid any noise, put the tray first on Atsumu’s study table in front of the bed and placeed his phone horizontally at the top of Atsumu’s keyboard. Before turning on the light, he whispered to his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s showtime!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you alr reached this part, thanks for reading it! let's talk on <a href="https://twitter.com/onigirints">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>